


No Way Out

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o clock high the series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: This is the sequel to the third season Gauntlet of Fire and the ramifications of  Gallagher coming back from his five days of leave.





	1. Chapter 1

After his meeting with General Edward Britt having bailed out over Normandy and the help of the Marines. Colonel Gallagher was some what nervous after he was told that General Britt wouldn't court martial him for going against his direct orders to fly.

"Colonel when you get back from your leave, I need to be sure that your base will be ship shape. Since you will be getting all of the replacements in personnel, planes and materials needed to run this bomber base. Do I make myself clear?" The General said strongly with his persona.

"Yes sir General." Gallagher said before saluting one last time and with grabbing his jacket to walk out the back entrance with Corporal Smith driving while Kamansky was in the hospital having his leg attended by Doctor Douglas with Major Keiser having gone off duty after a long shift.

Moving outside into the fresh air and clear skies for the first week of June, 1944. "All right Corporal lets head back to the base." He replied with slowly getting back into the jeep. He was tire, hungry and needed to get away for the five days.

"Aye sir. Are you all right Colonel?" He asked with concern in his demeanor.

"Yeah. Just tired. It was a long month of May for all of us with the missions. I need to get away and just relax. Maybe I will call my brother in Africa and see if he's willing to fly to Scotland and meet me." He says calmly.

"Where would you like to go first sir?" Smith asked with starting up the jeep from behind the headquarters.

"Drop me off at the base hospital. I need to fine out on how Sergeant Kamansky is doing." He states with relaxing in the jeep. Even though his legs were feeling like jelly.

"Aye sir."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sergeant Kamansky had his very own private room. Doctor Keiser thought it was best to have Sandy stay in the hospital after getting back from Normandy. He was one lucky flight engineer having scraped his leg and almost losing it at some point.

It was why he was staying in the hospital just in case of an issue with the right leg. Sandy was sitting up in bed when the nurse came in to change his bandage. He had wished it was his girl friend Lt. Barbara Bacock from Communications. They had been going together for the past six months and hasn't gone out with anyone else.

"Just take it easy Sergeant Kamanksy. I am just changing your bandage before visiting hours begin for the evening." Lt. Jenkins a young blonde nurse replied with placing a cleaning solution on the wound with his right leg.

"Thanks nurse. Can I have some fresh cold water to drink. Plus I am hungry as well." He asked with feeling the pain even though he was given pain killers earlier.

"I will get you the cold water. Other wise dinner is not for another hour. I will be sure to have them bring you a tray. Ok?" She smiled after she was down with the bandage and checking his vitals.

********************************

Moments later Corporal Smith dropped off Colonel Gallagher at the doors of the base hospital. As he gets out having Smith head elsewhere on the base.

Gallagher walks inside to head for the nurses station with none of the doctors in sight. When he reached the nurses station he asked for the room of Sergeant Kamansky.

"Oh, yes Colonel, Sergeant Kamansky is in room 28. Anything else do you need Colonel?" The nurse asked with taking out a chart from the ward A slot.

"No thank you, nurse. I know where the private room is at this time." He turns around to walk towards the corridor.

A moment later he arrives with knocking on the door to hear a response from his flight engineer. "Come." He walks in to see his friend sitting up in bed reading a magazine given by the nurses.

"Colonel, it's nice to see you here. I assume the meeting at Wing Headquarters is over?" Sandy responded with the question. Even though the reaction on his face was some what disappointing. "What's wrong?"

"The meeting is over and General Britt has given us only five days leave not ten at all. He wants to make sure that the base is in tip top condition once everyone comes back from leave." Gallagher says with finding a chair to sit down.

"That's just too bad Colonel. So what are you planning to do with your five days? If that is too personal to asked." Sandy asked with getting into newer position in the bed without too much of the pain.

"No of course not Sandy. I am planning on calling my brother Preston and see if he can meet me in Scotland. Otherwise I will be calling my wife Judith in the states, along with my father." As he looks at the time on his watch. "Did you have dinner yet Sandy?"

"No. It should be here soon. One of the nurses that was here earlier promised me she would bring it in to me. I am hungry as a horse at this time." He replied with his stomach beginning to rumble on him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thinking of dinner, I am going to have mime at the officer's club. Sandy, I will need to go now. Do me a favor please get better. I don't want my flight engineer still in the hospital when I get back from leave." He states with getting up from his chair and placing it back into the proper place.

"No problem Joe." Sandy said with using his first name in a rare time to chance the colonel off guard. "Have a good time with your brother Preston, and thanks for coming to see me." He says with emotion.

"Good night and take care Sandy." As Gallagher shakes his hand before moving out of the private room.

**********************************************

North Africa

Time 7.30 P.M. Command Post

Colonel Preston Gallagher was alone in the Command Post for a change after a long day scouting the Northwest sector. There had been nothing to report with the entire region extremely quiet. He was glad of this. The past month the entire base has been very busy with Nazi fighters trying to destroy the planes that have been flying in and out of the air field.

There has been injuries and Lt. Betty Rossi and her staff have been staying busy along with the doctors. No one had any time off, but now that the sector is calming down. Maybe there will be a chance to relax and let the injured be moved out to another area to recover.

Preston Gallagher was sitting at his command desk going over paper work. When all of a sudden the phone was ringing to break him out of his reverie. Getting up from his chair, he moved over to the phone not knowing who it might be.

"Colonel Gallagher, how can I help you?" As he says in his deep voice listening to the operator telling him it was a call from England. "I will take it operator and please scrambler it." He says with not wanting the enemy to be listening in to the conversation. 

"Pres it's Danso from the 918th base. Are you all right?" He had to asked since its been awhile since he had seen or spoken to him.

"Kid, I am just fine. Things around here has finally calm down to a crawl. What's up Joe?" Preston says with going to sit down in his chair at his desk.

"Are you able to come to Scotland and meet me at the same hotel for a couple of days. Please let me know. If not I can always try coming to you with taking a P-51 even though the big wigs will give me a hard time about it." Joe Gallagher says with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I will come see you, Danso. I will have Major Dutton in charge of the base while I am gone. Can you call that hotel in Scotland to see on whether you can rent the same suite?"

"I will call them after I am finished talking to you. How's Betty?" Danso asked his brother about his future wife. They had been engaged almost six months now.

"She's great! Even though tired from the past month of the Nazi's driving us crazy." Preston said over the phone to his brother. "Listen lets end this call to get the ball rolling. I will go talk to Major Dutton and start packing, along with who is going to fly me to Scotland."

"Ok. Talk to you later." He hangs up the phone to have the operator to connect him to the Blake's hotel in Aberdeen, Scotland.

It was a moment later when a male's voice answered. "Yes sir, I need to know on whether you have any suites available. My name is Colonel Joseph Gallagher of the 918th bomb group."

"I remember you and your brother Preston. I have the North West Suite available. Would you like me to reserve it for and your guest?" The hotel manager on duty replied over the phone..

"Yes, Please. You will be able to use the same account as before to pay for the suite, food and anything else sir. We should be there with-in the next 12 hours. It's going to be myself and my brother Preston Gallagher."

"Very Good Colonel Gallagher. I will be sure to have room service available, as with the sauna, pool and a massage therapist when needed."

"Thanks, and good night." Colonel Joseph Gallagher replied with hanging up to quickly call his brother again before going to his quarters to pack. He would need to make one more call to General Britt in regard to the P-51.


	3. Chapter 3

After receiving the second phone call from his brother Joe from England. Colonel Preston Gallagher went to work with having one of the transport planes ready for the flight to Scotland. He had spoken to Major Dutton telling him that he was going to be in charge a few days while he was gone. Lt. Rossi was told as well, as she was going to miss him a great deal while he was with his brother.

Betty had come to his quarters, as he was packing for the trip. He needed to be sure he will have the correct clothing for the type of weather for the season. "Are you all right Pres?" Betty asked with being directly in front of him in his make shift quarters.

"Just fine Betty, It's going to be great to see my brother. I will probably be gone two or three days at the most. So I suggest you try to take it easy while I am gone." He suggested.

"Of course Pres. Just say hello to Joe for me. No doubt he will have a great deal to say about his adventures as well." She replied before kissing him on the lips and him returning the favor. After a moment they both broke off the kiss. "I have better be going Pres. No doubt your transport plane is ready to take off soon." She leaves with him gathering up his things to take the jeep to the air field.

As for Major Dutton. He was inside the Command Post checking in with everyone before the Colonel takes off for Scotland.

***********************************************************************

WING HEADQUARTERS

"You want to do what Colonel Gallagher?" General Britt said loudly over the phone at nine o' clock at night.

"Sir, it would only be for a few days at the most. And besides no one else will use the plane while I leave it at the base in Scotland. And besides I asking to use it to get to Scotland quickly before my brother Colonel Preston Gallagher arrives at the hotel."

"I still can't believe this Colonel Gallagher." After a moment he spoke from his up stairs quarters on the third floor of Wing headquarters." General Britt responded with taking a swig of his cigarette on the table next to his chair. "Very well Joe, just be sure to bring it back safe and sound."

"Thanks General Britt and good night." He said with hanging up the phone from his quarters. Afterwards he was going to call Fred his crew chief having to be taking care of the one recon P-51 plane on the base.

***************************************

Carrying his suit case and brief case. He arrived at the P-51 plane on run way three. The tower had been advised of Colonel Gallagher taking off in the plane for Scotland.

Major Harvey Stovall was standing on the flight deck of the tower. He watched his commanding officer and friend taking off in the P-51. It was an amazing sight to see with that plane.

He talked to himself with no one around on the top deck of the tower. "Have Fun Joe, come back in one piece." He stated as Colonel Gallagher took off and headed for Scotland.....

Meanwhile Major Stovall headed back to Operations. He was waiting for a phone call from Wing Headquarters for a new mission.

When he arrived Sergeant Sandy Kanamsky handed him a piece of paper with the information of the mission. Reading the information the mission was once again to Kell with Wing wanting a second rail yard bombed ten miles south of the river Twain.

"Please have Colonel Bailey come to Operations and alert the base we are now on alert." Stovall announced to the flight engineer.

"Yes sir." Sandy had gotten on the phone calling communications telling them about the Kell mission once again.

Colonel Bailey arrived ten minutes later from his quarters. He walked slowly into the outer office to speak with Major Stovall. "What's the target Major ?" He asked with calmness in his voice.

Harvey hands him the piece of paper to read. Taking a moment to digest the information. "Wow! I just can't believe it Harvey. Since I am in charge, please set up the briefing for 4.30 a.m. and notified the base to have all available bombers ready for the mission." Bailey ordered with heading into the office to begin with the paperwork and getting the mission ready for the morning. It was going to be a long night.

"The base is already alerted Frank. Let me get the crew rosters together so that you can go over them." Stovall said with walking back to his desk in the outer office.

"Ok." He replied to settle in him seat.

************************************************************************************

Aberdeen Scotland....

It didn't take all that long for Colonel Gallagher to arrive at the airfield landing on runway two of the base. Colonel Cole had met Colonel Gallagher with a jeep. He was going to have his aide Jerome drive him to the hotel 15 miles from the base.

"How was your flight Colonel Gallagher?" He asked the question even though this was the first time he had met the Colonel.

"It was fine. Just be sure Colonel Cole to keep the B-51 safe and sound until I get back from visiting my brother at the hotel." Gallagher says with Colonel Cole heading for Operations to switch jeeps.

"I will be sure to keep your plane nice and tucked in for the next few days." He states with a slight chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Driving the 15 miles to the Blake's hotel in Aberdeen. Colonel Joseph Gallagher parked the jeep in front to have the valet to take it to a spot in the back. "Thank you, Gallagher said to the young valet taking control of the jeep and driving off. He was able to give him a ticket number to let the next valet know when he's ready to leave the hotel.

Gallagher moved inside the beautiful hotel design for those Scottish history. He walked up to the marble desk for where he will be able to sign in. The manager James O' Rourke an older man was working behind the desk.

"I am Colonel Joseph Gallagher I have reservations for two. My brother Preston will be joining me as soon he arrives." He says calmly with his hands in front of him.

"Yes Colonel Gallagher, your suite is all set as per requested. Please sign the registry. Plus this is a copy of the receipt telling us that everything has been paid for." He hands him the receipt with Gallagher placing it into his coat jacket pocket.

He signs his name into the registry. "I will have a bellboy to bring up your things. Here are the keys to your suite." The manager said with placing the keys into his hands.

"Thanks." As a young male bellboy came over to grab his suitcase, while Gallagher carried his brief case with taking the elevator to the fourth floor.

He gave the keys to the bellboy to open taking his time with the wooden door opening into an beautiful Scottish landscape in the living area. "Gorgeous." Gallagher says with placing his brief case onto the couch, while the bellboy placed the suit case into one of two bedrooms. He pulls out a dollar American bill to give to the bellboy. "Thanks again."

He hands him the keys back to Colonel Gallagher before leaving to resume his duties. Afterwards he takes off his white coat and uniform jacket. He was in need of a drink with the liquor standing on the bar counter in the corner of the living area, as with the champagne and snacks.

He makes himself a Scotch and Water along with making himself a sandwich for which he was hungry, as his stomach was rumbling. He had figured that his brother won't be here for at least eight hours or so. After he was done, he decided to change into his sweatpants and purple robe to lay down with taking a nap of sorts.

**************************************************************

Nine hours later there was a knock on Gallagher's hotel door. He had been reading a book that he had brought with him. As he places the novel onto the marble coffee table. He gets up to head on over to the door with closing his purple robe around his waste. He takes a look at his watch to see what time it was....

It was around two a.m. in the morning. He goes to open it to see his oldest brother Preston Gallagher carrying a black suitcase and a bottle of red wine in his hands. "Jesus Pres, I didn't think you would make it in time?" He says with seeing the red bottle of wine in his hands.

"I made it little brother along with the red wine. Shall we open it and have some?" He says with walking inside to hug his brother tightly to almost taking his breath away.

"What do you think of the suite Pres?" Gallagher asked with grabbing two clean glasses to open the bottle of wine with the cork screw and pouring enough to fill both glasses.

"It's just beautiful. I am starved Danso, can I order something from room service?" He asked just to be certain with the question.

"Of course you can big brother." Joe said to his older brother with walking over to the phone to call room service.


	5. Chapter 5

After the both of them were done eating. Joe had mention that there was a small pool in the suite. "How about taking a swim to relax a little before we decide our next move?" Joe asked with feeling like a kid again.

"I love to Joe. I will need to wear a pair of shorts that I brought along with me. No doubt you did as well?" He says with not waiting to hear his response with moving into the bedroom to change.

Moments later with his brother taking him to the area for where the pool was located. "It's heated Pres, even the pool had been cleaned as well to be used as guests." Joe Gallagher says with walking down the steps at the low end of the pool. 

However for Preston Gallagher, he jumped in to create such a splash and with coming up for air. "Hey little brother why don't you try jumping in." He states.

"No way in hell! You know how I hate jumping in any pool, lake or ocean." He replied with moving completely into the heated water. He started to swim his laps at a slow pace.

"How well do I know it kid." Preston said to be floating now on his back with just letting go completely. He looked up a few times while watching his brother with the laps. He was in great shape considered the many times he's been injured and leaving scars.

Both brothers were enjoying each other's company. Until Pres decided to race his brother. "I am game Pres, just don't try to kill all together since I an still recovering from an entire month of missions."

"Tell me Joe, why did General Britt go along with pushing all of those groups?" Press asked with standing at the low end to talk with his brother.

"He had no choice big brother. General Pritcher was the one to ordered all of those mission in order to get ready for the Normandy invasion. Hopefully soon the war will be over along with the fact that Adolf Hitler is dead as well." Joe Gallagher says with an under tone of sadness....

"It's just too bad Danso that the Admiral had to die for his cause and his daughter Heidi having been rescued from the prison camp months ago." Pres announced.

"It was the one good thing about it Pres with Heidi having been rescued from the Commando's, after I had gotten back from the envoy mission for Russia. Too many people were killed in the process at that particular time." He didn't wish to talk no further and continued on with the swimming....

******************************************

After they were done swimming they decided to call for room service once again. Both brothers were hungry and decided to order Rib eye steaks with baked potato's , string beans with a salad and rye bread. They had asked for a bottle of red wine if possible....

Drinking to their hearts content. Both brothers were just too mellowed to continued on with anything else along with being late. It was time to head to their rooms to try and get a good night's rest.

As for Joe Gallagher, he was twisting and turning most of the night. Along with thinking too much about his wife Judith. Here she was in the states working hard at the State Department, even though at this time she was with General Maxwell Gallagher on a tour for a few days across eight different states.

When he woke the next morning. He found his brother Press sitting inside the sauna relaxing his old bones. "Danso wanted try relaxing your body a little in the sauna, there is plenty of room little brother?" Pres asked sincerely with his tone of voice.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sure!Why not." Joseph Gallagher says with dropping his robe onto the chair and moved into the sauna with his big brother making room for him. "Now this is the life Pres!"

"It beats anything other than always fighting a war." Pres responded with stretching his legs with the plenty of room for his brother.

"It's just too bad our wives can't be here Pres. I need to call her in a little while to let her know how I am doing. She is always worrying about me of late with all of the dangerous missions I keep on accepting." Joe says to see the look on his brother's face.

"And why do you little brother?" Pres asked in a tone that had his attention.

"I need to show that I am able to be the best damn group commander ever unlike General Frank Savage. In the beginning everyone was betting on me that I wouldn't be able to make it with the softness I had shown. But now it's a different story overall Pres. I can't back down now." He states with taking in a deep breath into his lungs opening up from the sauna water.

"By the way what did General Britt have to say to you when you had gotten back from Normandy?" His brother touched on a different subject at the moment with the question.

"I had asked him on whether he was going to court marshal me. However he said that I was needed at the 918th, in spite the fact he was sorry that a lot of good men were killed like Colonel Bill Christi." His brother say with sadness in his voice.

"Wasn't he the same officer that screwed up that mission for where he was court marshaled?" Pres asked with moving in the sauna to have a better position. The sauna was relaxing both brothers and making them tire as well.

"Yeah, it was the same officer. It was also during that time for where I meet Judith at General Britt's promotion parties. Best decision ever with attending that second party after I originally turned down the request to attend."

"What made you go to the party. I mean the second one Joe." Pres asked with needing to get out of the sauna now. 

"I really don't know Pres. I just went with wanting to see who would be there. General Britt was the one to introduce me. Especially when I found out she worked for my father at the State department." Joe replied with getting out of the Sauna.

"What's next little brother?" Pres asked with the next one to move out of the sauna.

"Sleep. I am tire all of a sudden Pres. Tomorrow we can head for the Moors and check them out." Joe replied with heading for his bedroom with saying good night to his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning for the brothers. They had gotten up early to have breakfast after dressing for the trip to visit the Moors. Both brothers have never visited the Moors having been in Scotland a number of times to visit each other away from their men.

Joseph Gallagher came out of his bedroom making sure he was dressed proper for the tour of the Moors. Weather wise it was just lovely with temperatures in the seventies.

"Shall we go big brother. The jeep is waiting downstairs for us to drive over to the Moors. There is going to be a tour boat ready to take off in one hour, we need to get going or else we will miss it. " Joe says to his big brother checking his pockets that he had brought along his cigarettes.

"Ok Joe lets go than, I have everything I need for today." He says with a hint of a smile on his face.

*******************************

Forty Five Minutes Later....

They were able to make it on time to the dock for where the tour boat was waiting for them to board the cruiser. Both men paid the $2.00 for the tour that is going to take three hours each way making it an interesting day over all. Tomorrow they will be getting ready to head back to their groups.

Parking the jeep in the lot with paying fifty cents to the ticket master. They were able to get on board with walking the steps to get on board and finding a place to view the Moors. The boat was packed on this particular day.

Once they were able to get started. Joe was enjoying himself as with his brother Preston. The Moors were just fantastic over all. It was well worth the trip.

"This is truly amazing Pres." Joe says to his brother standing next to him.

"I agree. I don't know why we didn't do this earlier the last time we were together." Preston responded.

"That's because we were press for time big brother." Joe says with checking out the scenery further. They would be heading back soon with the skies all of a sudden turning darker with a possible storm that was moving in.

There was an announcement made by the first mate that the cruiser was heading back to the dock.

"Oh, well it was great while it lasted little brother." Pres laughed slightly with the cruiser changed its destination with heading back. There were a number of groans by the people on board the cruiser.

Twenty minutes later they had arrived back at the dock and the sprinkle of rain beginning just in time for everyone to scramble to hide under protection. Joe and Pres made it to the jeep. Hopefully they will be able to make it back to the hotel without having to be drenched.

As it worked out. They made it in made before the clouds opened up with heavy rains, wind and thunder.

"Damn! That was close Pres." As they walked inside to the lobby of their hotel. "Are you hungry? I am starved." Joe said with his stomach beginning to rumble on him.

"I am as well Danso. Come on lets go inside to the restaurant and order something really good and of course the drinks as well." They walk over to the restaurant with the waiter bringing them over to a table to order....


	8. Chapter 8

The waiter came over to them at there table. "Gentlemen what would you like to drink tonight? I understand it pouring cats and dogs outside." He made the statement to them.

"We know. We just came from a tourist boat visiting the moors, we made it in time with getting back before the rain started." Preston says to the waiter.

Joseph Gallagher would be the first one to say what type of drink he wanted. "Sir, I will have a Brandy. Otherwise as for food, I will like to have a nice juicy steak with mushrooms, mash potatoes, string beans and a salad with bread."

"Very good choice sir." As he writes it down on his yellow order pad.

"As for myself, I will have a Scotch on the rocks please. As for the food, I will like to have the fish special with mash, peas & carrots, salad and rye bread should do it." Preston replied with a slight smile on his face.

As the waiter leaves. Joseph Gallagher was quiet for a few moments before he spoke. "So tell me big brother how long is your group going to stay where your at now?" Danso asked his older brother.

"Don't know Joe. We have been ordered to protect the air field until my superiors decide to send in another group to take over. But in the meantime I am stuck with everyone and including the Aussies and Major Dutton."

"Major Dutton is a wonderful officer. I would like to have someone like him in my group. It's just too bad he's not a pilot." Joe says with slight regret.

"Me to Danso." Pres said to his brother taking a sip of his brandy. "Tell me something. How long do you think your be able to be group commander of the 918th?" 

"Good question Pres. It's getting to be harder all of the time with the missions. And my wife Judith is giving me the hint to stand down and work at the Washington, D.C. air force base." Joe says with some regret in his tone of voice.

"It will be easier on your nerves and Judith's every time you go out on a dangerous mission Joe." Pres says harshly.

"How well I know it Pres."His brother replied softly with his voice.

Ten minutes later their food arrived with both men really hungry...


	9. Chapter 9

After they had finished their meals and drinks. It was time to pay the bill. It was Preston chance to use his cash that he had on him paying at the register.

"Thank you for coming gentlemen." The owner replied with closing the register to hand Preston his change.

Walking outside with the rain having to stopped finally. "Shall we head back to our rooms?" He replied with walking out into the crisp, clean air from the heavy rains.

"Why not! I could use a good night's sleep Pres." Joe replied with moving over to the jeep on the side of the restaurant.

"Instead of going to sleep early. How about we go see a movie at the movie house a few miles away from here that I noticed on the way here?" Pres responded with turning on the engine of the jeep while waiting for his brother's response.

"Ok!" Sounding a little tire, however he didn't wish to disappoint his brother at all. "I wonder what is playing?" He asked with hanging on with his brother started to drive fast and his bangs flying in the wind.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the movie house. The movie that was playing was Robin Hood for which neither man had seen. They were able to find a parking space in the back, while moving into the front for where there was a line with 15 patrons.

"I will treat Pres this time around. As he took out his money from his uniform black leisure pants and found a twenty dollar bill American money. When they reached the window. Joe handed the woman the money without any type of an issue. As she hands him the change and the two tickets.

They head for the snack area with only two patrons waiting to be served. Since they had plenty of time before the movie started. "This is wonderful Danso. I haven't been at a movie in a long time. And I know you probably haven't either?"

"Your very right big brother. The only movies I have watched were the strike films either at the 918th or Wing head quarters. Carrying his popcorn and soda. The both brothers walked inside the semi lighted movie house looking for a seat in the middle and found two perfect spots to watch the movie coming on in a few moments.

Some time later after the Robin Hood movie was over. Joseph Gallagher says to his brother. "I must admit it was a wonderful, well acted movie. It was well worth the time and effort to come and see this flick. Maybe we can do it again when we are together again for liberty." Danso replied with glee.


	10. Chapter 10

After the movie they headed back to their hotel room to sleep with one more day to go with the leave. Joseph Gallagher actually missed flying since he was here in Scotland. However going back wasn't going to be easy for him.

Hopefully he will get a chance to see if his wife Judith will be able to fly to England after finishing up with his father.

Walking into the hotel room. Both men were tired and headed for their rooms. "Good night Joe, sleep tight." Preston replied with moving to his bedroom and falling back onto the quilt. He didn't bother to removed his clothing or shoes.

Otherwise Joseph Gallagher did with placing his clothes onto the chair, along with his shoes. He was some what of a neat freak at times. He would fall asleep quickly...

****************************************************************************

It was the next morning as both of the brothers woke around nine a.m.. They needed to start packing along with setting up their flights for midnight or the next morning. But first they called for room service to have breakfast before bothering to do anything.

Room service arrived twenty minutes later with the breakfast. "It's too bad we can't stay any longer." Preston replied with sinking his teeth into his bacon. While Danso was having his coffee first before eating his real eggs.

"Yeah, I know Pres. But the both of us need to get back into the action of the war, and besides General Britt has a number of missions waiting for me back at the 918th." He says calmly with starting on his bacon and potatoes.

After breakfast they went to work with setting up their flights back to England and North Africa. If they hurry, they would be able to take off at midnight.

Both brothers decided to go for a quick drive for the last time. They were able to find a small beach ten miles down the ways from the hotel. They were able to park the jeep and get out to sit down on the sand. The tide had come in at this particular time. There were no one around on the beach with the temperatures in the seventies.

The water was calm with very little waves. Preston decided to take a quick dip into the water with just wearing his boxers. His brother laughed with seeing the sight of his tall brother.

Moments later Danso decided to do the same thing with moving slowly into the cool water. "This water is really nice, clear and with no jelly fish around." Joe said since he hates jelly fish from when he was much younger.

"I know what you mean kid." Preston says with moving deeper into the ocean with his younger brother following him as well.

After an hour of playing in the water. They decided that it was enough with heading back out and sitting in the sun to dry off. Twenty minutes later they headed back to the hotel needing a nap and food before heading for the air field at eleven p.m. to wait....


	11. Chapter 11

The brothers were anxious as they said their goodbyes for now. Colonel Joseph Gallagher having taken a P-51 had taken off with his brother Preston taking a transport to North Africa taking twelve hours.

The flight for Colonel Joseph Gallagher only was going to take a few hours with landing in the wee hours at 918th bomb group. The tower had advised those still working in Operations that Colonel Gallagher needed to be picked up at the air field.

What Gallagher didn't know was the fact his wife Lt. Materson had arrived from the states 12 hours earlier to surprise him. General Maxwell Gallagher had the feeling his son would be flying back to the 918th bomb group after spending time with his oldest brother Preston.

Major Harvey Stovall was advised of the P-51 is going to be landing soon. And he needed to get dressed to drive his friend over to his quarters and without spilling the beans about his wife.

As the P-51 landed on runway two. Major Stovall still half asleep drove up to the plane with the ground crews to take care of the plane. Colonel Joseph Gallagher looking refreshed from his leave. "Hatvey, I didn't expect you to pick me up this late in the morning?" Joe replied.

"There wasn't anyone else accept me, Joe. How was your brother Preston?" He asked with curiosity with the question.

"It was wonderful to spend time with my brother. It was just too bad that the leave was too short." Gallagher responded to his friend and ground executive officer and part time pilot.

"Come on get in. I will drive you over to your quarters. Joe, you must be tire from flying yourself in that P-51?" He asked with concern for his friend's health.

"I am a little. However I could sleep for hours. Since Pres and I really didn't sleep all that well with always on the run all of the time."

*********************************************************************

Fifteen minutes later.

Major Harvey Stovall dropped off Colonel Gallagher at his quarters. He didn't bother to get out of the jeep to head on over to his own quarters to sleep. "Good night Joe. Sleep well." He said calmly knowing what was going to happen when his friend walked inside.

As he opened the door before moving over to his. He found it unlock just as he left it before leaving for Scotland. Walking inside there was a light on low indicating that someone was here or was here. However when he looked over to his bunk. He just couldn't believed it that it was his wife Judith asleep.

Moving over to her sleeping on her right side. He bent down to kiss his wife on the cheek. Before moving over to the cot. 

All of a sudden she says to him. "Where do you think your going Danso?" Saying it softly with her tone of voice.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, especially when I had just flown back from Scotland visiting my brother." Joe says to his wife opening both of her eyes from the sleep.

"I know Joe. Your father called the base to find out when you were going to return. He told me quote: "Get the hell out of here and make my son happy. Quote on quote." She replied with a smirk on her face. "Now remove those clothes of yours, lock the doors and get under the blanket with me and keep my nice and toasty." She responded with her husband quickly undressing. Afterwards to headed to lock both of the doors so that they won't be disturbed.


	12. Chapter 12

He was extremely happy to see and feel his wife next to him in the bunk. One thing for sure she had other ideas accept sleep on her mind and vice versa.

"Well! Are you going to do something about this situation Joe?" She stated with her hand going down to his groin to begin messaging it. His shaft was already semi hard nudging against her.

All of a sudden he rolled over on top. He began kissing her really hard with placing his tongue inside her mouth to have Judith over heated. After a moment of catching her breath and he pulled his tongue out of her mouth. "You're in fine shape, I might add." She stated.

He didn't bother to say a word accept moved on down to her breasts to begin sucking each one hard. She moaned loud from the sensation with her nipples becoming hard as rocks. Taking the right nipple into his moist lips, he bites down on it to have her cry out from the pain. It didn't last all that long with the pain before the pleasant sink in.

"What else would you like me to do to you?" Joe said with a smirk on his face to drive her just crazy with desire.

"You know what I want the most sweetie." She stated with spreading her legs wide for him. She was already creaming down below.

It was at this time that her husband went down between her legs to begin eating her away. She loved this the most for when it comes to his tongue and mouth on her private parts. He began sucking away at her entire pussy making her nerve endings on fire from the sensation.

"Dear God, Joe! I miss you so much." She replied with him sucking away before moving towards her clit that was quivering and throbbing. She was soaked already from her hormones. He continued.....

After spending five more minutes. He was now ready to fuck his wife with his enormous member hard as a jack hammer. Placing it at her entrance. He pushed in hard with his entire body over her, while his cock was pushed up against her cervix.

She felt so full to the point that she hardly was able to breath. He picked up the speed with forcing her legs further out in order to reach further. He didn't know on whether it was possible to get past her cervix, though it would be very painful.

He bent over to kiss her hard with wanting her tongue with the french kissing. She was so over heated that her heart rate and blood pressure sky rocketed, as with his. He had to slow it down a bit.

After a few moments he was able to cum hard deep inside her pussy. He pulled out to hold onto his wife for now. Since he wasn't finished with her.


	13. Final Chapter

Two hours later. Both he and his wife was spent. He needed to rest since he was in need to speak with General Britt once he had come back from his leave, and the ramifications of his last mission going against orders.

"When are you going back to the states?" He asked with concern in his tone and body language. As he was getting dressed to head for Wing headquarters.

"Tomorrow Joe. So we have what ever time is left once you get back from your meeting with General Britt." Judith stated with laying back down onto the bunk.

"I will be back as soon as I can Judith, along with bringing breakfast before we begin again in bed." He blushed a little, as with his wife pulling up the blanket to cover herself.

After checking himself in the mirror. He was now ready to leave the base.

***************************************************************

Twenty minutes later he arrived at Wing quarters while parking the jeep himself. Since he was alone this time around.

Walking inside and placing his white jacket and cap on the hook just outside of Britt's outer office. He was able to see General Britt working at his desk.

"Sir, good afternoon. How are you ?" He asked with having a slight lump in his throat.

"Welcome back Colonel Gallagher. Are you ready to begin a new lease on life?" He asked calmly.

"Yes!"

THE END


End file.
